


Hiraeth

by doctornotsostrange



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Death, Drabble, Emotional Infidelity, M/M, Mourning, One Shot, spoilers for Infinity War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornotsostrange/pseuds/doctornotsostrange
Summary: It had happened in an instant. In the blink of an eye, the snap of a finger. One moment there had been nothing, the next,everything.





	Hiraeth

**Author's Note:**

> Standard disclaimers apply.
> 
> hiraeth (n)
> 
> 1\. homesickness for a home to which you cannot return, or for a home which may have never been  
> 2\. an intense form of longing or nostalgia, wistfulness  
> 3\. the grief for the lost places of your past
> 
> Translations into:  
> Spanish, by Maria can be found [here](https://my.w.tt/evycfmg5RM)  
> Russian, by [Jay1Feather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay1Feather/pseuds/Jay1Feather) can be found [here](https://ficbook.net/readfic/6904763)

* * *

 

It had happened in an instant. In the blink of an eye, the snap of a finger. One moment there had been nothing, the next, _everything_.

In those impossible eyes, Tony had seen storms and galaxies swirling in turbulent greens and iridescent blue. Black holes, drowning in a sea of shimmering stars. And that mouth, so ready with a sharp word and bitter tone was soft, pillowy lips that would yield beneath him if he dared to kiss them.

‘Who was he?’

For a moment, Tony didn’t understand. Frozen in terror, his breath stilled.

Steve knew.

Tony’s voice was strangled, a strange tight sound to his own ears, ‘Who was who?’

‘The guy who saved us. The one who knew only you could fix this.’

It had happened in an instant. In the blink of an eye, the snap of a finger. One moment there had been everything, the next, _nothing_.

‘He was…’ Tony turned in the dark and pulled his lover close. ‘He’s nobody, baby.’ That at least was accurate.

Now.

‘You and I— _the future,_ that’s all that matters.’

In the stillness they held each other. Too many losses to count. Strange was just one of billions.

Except, Tony knew that wasn't quite true.


End file.
